Black Love
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Jade Oliver is the newest diva in FCW. There's a rumor that is going around that she had an affiar with every guy in the locker room before coming to FCW. She get's the chance to be Seth Rollins manager. Will he see her for who she really is? OC/Seth Rollins
1. Chapter 1

**This was just a little oneshot that I have been working on for the past week or so. And if you want me to continue on with this story then let me know in a review. Enjoy!**

**Because I use real names in my stories here is a name key and where you can most likely see them wrestle at**  
-_Chris Scobille is Jimmy Jacobs who's in ROH.  
-Chris Lindsey is Roderick Strong who's in ROH.  
-Scott Colton is Colt Cabana who's really just kinda in a lot of different Indy Promotions.  
-Colby Lopez is Tyler Black better known as Seth Rollins in FCW  
-Ashley Miller is Audrey Marie in FCW  
-Shaul of course is Shaul Guerrero (FCW she plays Raquel Diaz)  
-Britani Knight is Paige in FCW  
-Dusty refers to Dusty Runnels (Dusty Rhodes)_

* * *

I hopelessly walked the empty halls. I hid in the divas locker room avoiding everyone. No one took the time to really get to know me since I've been here. To everyone I was simply the locker room slut. They talked about me sleeping with the whole roster more then Barbie ever did. I thought once I left the Indy Scene and made it somewhere, where it counted that all the talk would die down. I only ever had sex my boyfriends. So what I dated Chris Lindsey, Scott Colt and Chris Scobille. Looking back on it, each guy had there own uniqueness to them, that's what I liked about them all. I was only on the Indy scene for a little over three years. But I knew talk would travel and from the way I was treated in just the first few hours being here was only an indicator they all knew or thought they knew everything about me. Knowing it did no good to sit around in the locker room when I needed to be out there learning and training for my debut match I got up and walked to where the rings where set up at.

"Oh look it's the next Kelly Kelly of WWE." Shaul smirked. I looked nothing like Barbie. I had long dark brown hair with blue, red and purple through out it. I had dark green eyes. I sure in the hell didn't dress like a slut. I ignored her little comment and walked past sitting off to the side. I rolled my eyes as a few so called divas walked over.

"What do you want now? Haven't you done enough?" I asked wanting to be anywhere but here.

"We just wanted to know if you really did sleep with all the guys they say."

"Why does it matter, you will only hear what you want to."

"So you're admitting to it then."

"I'm not admitting to anything."

"You don't have to, we know the truth."

"Yo Shaul, Ashley beat it." Britani Knight walked up. I gave her small smile as she went back to what she was doing.

"Yea whatever Jade." I rolled my eyes as they walked off. It wasn't long as everyone was told to pair up to work on a few moves. Well everyone except me that was anyways. I walked to Dusty's office as he was in charge of a few storylines around here and what not. I knocked on his door as he called to come in. I wasn't expecting anyone to be in his office when I walked in so seeing Colby sitting there was a shock.

"You uh wanted to see me?" I asked walking into his office sending a small smile over to Colby. I wouldn't say I was friends with him but hung out with him a few times when I dated his friend Chris Scobille. I wouldn't blame him any if he didn't remember who I was.

"YesMiss. Oliver please sit." I cringed at the use of my last name. I was never a fan of it. "For some reason Mr. Lopez here has requested that you be his manager."

"Can I ask why? There has to be someone that's been here longer then me. The fans won't know me." I told them in complete shock.

"We've been trying to find some to be his manager for a while now but we couldn't do it. He saw you wrestle before we brought you in. And we agree your wrestling style is the most like his. And what's not like his makes you stand out. He's gonna be wrestling on the new revamped NXT and we would love for you to be his manager." I couldn't pass this up even if I was only gonna be his manager. I looked from Dusty to Colby as he sat there a hopeful smile on his face.

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Alright Colby will help you figure out everything that needs to be done." I smiled getting up and walking out into the hallway to wait for Colby as he walked out. I followed behind him. We walked to the guy's locker room as he told me to wait for him. I slid down the wall not sure how long he was gonna be.

"Oh look what we found waiting for her next screw job."

"Oh look it's the two clowns coming to scare the guys away forever."

"Oh so clever. You really need to work on your comebacks."

"And you need to get a life and stay the hell out of mine." I snapped getting up.

"Ladies break it up. Jade change into your ring gear and put this shirt on and we can get to work." I took the shirt and headed off to the Divas locker room. I changed into my gear which was black shorts with neon green laces on the sides. I had a neon green jeweled bra like top. I looked at the purple Glamour Kills shirt and pulled in over my head. It was baggie on me so I tied it off revealing some of my stomach. I laced up my black wrestling boots and headed out to find Colby. After a few minutes I found him in the main wrestling ring.

"What do ya need me to do?" I asked standing on the outside of the ring. He got out as we walked over to the curtain.

"Normally I come out and do my little dance, then get in the ring. So for right now just stand off to the side and look beautiful I guess."

"Alright." We got into position as he hit play for his music to play. We walked out together then he went to do his dance as I smiled and clapped for him as he did so. He finished up and we walked to the ring. He took my hand as I went up the steps. I wait on the ring apron as he jumped on the ring apron getting on the corner post to do his pose. He jumped over the top rope walking over to me and helping me into the ring.

"That's good, there's not much you need to do."

"Alright." I told him as I went to get out of the ring.

"Wait, come sit." He said as he sat down in the middle of the ring. I followed suit setting down by him as I rested my chin on my knees wrapping my arms around them.

"What do you need?" I asked looking at the banners that had all the past and current FCW champions.

"What's with the Diva's giving you a hard time?" I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Surely you've heard the rumors?"

"That's why they're rumors I don't believe them. I have more faith in you then that. Especially with the way Chris talked about you."

"I don't know where they got that I sleep around because I don't. I try not to let it get to me, but sometimes it's just so hard."

"Jade, not everyone believes it. You're only new around here and they're just jealous that you're so damn beautiful." I looked away when I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I felt the ring move as Colby pulled me up holding on to my hands as he pressed his lips against mine. I slowly started to move my lips against his.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I have decided that this will now be a mini series and will have 5 chapters to it.**_

_"Jade, not everyone believes it. You're only new around here and they're just jealous that you're so damn beautiful." _I woke up with that floating around in my mind. I smiled bring my hand up to my lips gently touching them. I smiled as I remembered the sweet kiss from Colby yesterday. At first it only seemed like a dream, but now that I was awake it was no dream. I let a soft sigh out. I wouldn't get involved with Colby right now. I had to make sure he wasn't just after a one night stand. And I wanted to focus on wrestling and getting to the main roster in WWE before I even thought about dating anyone especially a fellow wrestler at that.

"Yo Jade." I heard my roommate call. I tossed the blankets off and walked to the living room, rubbing the sleep from eyes, seeing what she wanted.

"What's up Ash?" I looked at the bag she was holding.

"Some weird guy with blonde in his hair just left these for you. He said you would need them." I took the bag from her and looked inside. "I'm not sure how you're gonna need tee shirts. But I don't wanna know so don't bother telling me." She said walking off. I walked back into my room dumping the shirts on my bed. I had to make these my own. I grabbed my scissors from my desk and cut the sleeves off then cut both sides out. I found some bright neon lace ranging from bright pink to yellow. I finished up with the shirts about an hour later putting them in my bag with the rest of my gear.

"So who was the guy?" Ash asked walking in sitting on my bed.

"Colby Lopez he wrestles as Seth Rollins in FCW. I'm his new manager."

"Well the dudes a weirdo. Manager or Valet?"

"Why do you say that for?" I asked her. "I was told manager." I told her as I switched out my black ring gear for my white set with bright blue ribbons.

"Well for starters his hair. Who really has that much blonde in just one spot? Who really dances when they come out?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it."

"You wouldn't. But don't you think that you're gonna need something other then your ring gear if you're gonna be his manager?"

"What's that mean? Yes Ash I'm not done packing yet." I told her as I pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans, a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and put them in my bag.

"What about a shirt? Just look at your ex's, they speak for themselves."

"Ash, Colby dropped the shirts off I need to wear. What about them?"

"The Zombie Princess Jimmy Jacobs? That just screams freak."

"He may scream freak to you, but believe it or not he's a sweet guy."

"Yea, yea, yea. You just attract the crazies." I turned around to look at her.

"Or they're normal and you're the crazy one." I told her pointing my finger at her.

"It's not nice to point at people."

"And it's nice to call people crazy or weird?"

"Sure it is. And don't let the witches get to ya today."

"I'll try not to." I told her slinging my bag over my shoulder and heading out the door. I got in my car and cranked up the volume as the band This is Hell came on my I Pod. I pulled into the arena, sitting in my car with the window down as Acid Rain was only half way through.

"I didn't know you like This is Hell." I jumped slightly at his voice. I looked over to see Colby resting on the car door looking in.

"Uh yea, I haven't been a fan long just the past year or so." I told him as the song ended. I rolled up my window and got out grabbing my bag as we headed into the arena. "So what are we doing today?" I asked as we walked.

"The same thing pretty much. I gotta go over a few matches for the FCW shows this weekend; I need you ringside so we can figure out what we need from you."

"Alright." I told him.

"Just change into your ring gear and this shirt." He told me pulling a shirt out of his bag. I nodded as we headed to the locker rooms. I walked in ignoring the divas.

"So I heard that Colby scored last night." I put my bag down and dug my gear out. "Oh now she can't hear us."

"Oh I can hear you. I'm sure everyone in the arena can hear you. I just refuse to listen to you." I told them getting my gear on.

"Ya know I got a tag match against the two of you tonight. And I get to pick my partner. Jade what do you say?" Britani asked walking over.

"I would love nothing more then to beat the likes of them. Count me in." I said putting my stuff in my locker and heading out. I met up with Colby as he was in the ring with Richard Blood Jr. We went over the match where I pretty much did nothing but cheered him on and looked pretty. I sat down on one of the folding chairs as he talked a little with Richard. Colby finally walked over.

"Everything is set; I just got a promo tonight to introduce you to everyone."

"Ok, but just so you know I kinda have a match tonight." He looked at me. "Britani asked if I wanted to be her partner tonight to face Shaul and Ivelisse tonight."

"Well that just means that I'm gonna have to walk out with the two of you tonight."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know but I want to. You're gonna have more matches and I got you out there supporting me. I wouldn't feel right if I wasn't out there for you."

"Yea but I'm your manager or valet. It's my job to be out there with you." He slipped his arm around my shoulder. Everything I felt go through my body from his touch I pushed away. I needed to focus on everything else I had going on tonight.

"Don't worry about it Jade. And I like what you did to the shirt."

"Yea I had to make it my own and match my ring gear. I didn't think you would mind."

"Nope not at all. I like to be myself out there, so I only expect you to be yourself too. From what I remember seeing of you on the Indy scene you were only being yourself."

"I don't wanna be known for being anyone else. I wanna be known around the world as Jade. I hate to run but I better go find Britani and figure out what's going to happen for the match tonight."

"Don't worry about it. Can't have you messing up out there. Oh and for the promo with you, just go with anything you want. If I don't find you before hand to have a run through of things."

"Alright." I told him as I headed off to find Britani.

**Name Key:**  
_I'm only gonna do the names that I haven't used yet in the story._  
_-Richard Blood Jr. is Richie Steamboat.  
-Ivelisse is Sofia Cortez._


	3. Chapter 3

I knew it wasn't going to be a big crowd tonight, but I hated wrestling in small crowds. I liked the larger crowds. But no matter the size of the crowd I still got the butterfly's. As long as there was one person out there I would still go out and wrestle. The day I didn't would be the day I quit wrestling forever. Colby looked over at me.

"You'll be fine. We just have the promo with who you are, then my match, then you got the tag match." He finished as his music hit and he walked out.

"News flash he's only being nice to you until he gets what he wants." I turned around to see Jonathan standing there.

"Yea and you know that how?" I snapped.

"Guys talk sweetheart. I'm better then Lopez will ever be in and out of that ring." He said eying me.

"John leave her be." Matt said walking up. John winked at me and walked away. I closed my eyes trying to regain my composure. "Colby doesn't talk about what his intentions are with you. He does talk about you a lot but just how awesome you are. I'm one of Colby's best friends around here and he's not out to hurt you or even use you. He really does like you. If anyone should know it's me."

"And how do I know that what you are saying is true? How do I know that you aren't just helping your friend score?" I asked walking to the curtain. "And if anyone should know it's Colby not you." I told him a bit harsh.

"You don't know. You just have to take my word for it. Trust me if you want but I'm not making you." I walked out to the ring getting a few cheers but not much, just one reason why I hated small crowds for. I pushed everything to do with Colby to the back of mind for the time being.

"Welcome my new manager the beautiful and the sexiest Diva FCW has to offer Jade. We will be taking over FCW in more then one way."

"Seth you're so modest. But we will be taking over, you can count on that." I got out of the ring as Richard walked out.

They lock up and Rollins with a clean break against the ropes. Steamboat with a waist lock but Rollins with a rollup for a near fall. They lock up again and Steamboat works on the arm and goes for a rollup and gets a near fall. Rollins with a single leg take down and Steamboat applies a chin lock and gets out of the hold with a shot to the back of the head.

They have a Greco Roman Knuckle Lock and Rollins with a kick and side head lock take down. Steamboat with a few near falls with rollups. Steamboat with a forearm to the ribs and punches to the midsection. Rollins with shoulder tackles but Steamboat with a leg sweep for a near fall. Rollins with a leg sweep and a near fall. Steamboat with another sweep and a near fall. Rollins and Steamboat each try for a drop kick.

Rollins with a knee to the midsection and forearm. Steamboat with a forearm and chops. Rollins with a knee to stop Steamboat. Rollins with a kick to Steamboat followed by a snap mare and kick to the back. Rollins gets a near fall and then he returns to the reverse chin lock. Rollins with a forearm to the back but Steamboat with a belly-to-back suplex.

Steamboat with a running elbow into the corner followed by a running forearm and drop kick. Steamboat with a chop to Rollins and then Steamboat goes up top but Rollins with a punch to the midsection. Steamboat with a power slam for a near fall. Steamboat puts Rollins on the top turnbuckle and Steamboat sets up for a super belly-to-back suplex. Rollins is able to knock Steamboat off the apron and he gets a near fall with a rollup. Rollins with a kick to the head and he gets a near fall.

Rollins struggles to get back to his feet but Steamboat waits for him to get to his feet. Steamboat clotheslines Rollins over the top rope to the floor and the referee starts his count. Rollins has returned to the ring. Steamboat has Rollins in a reverse chin lock.

Rollins punches Steamboat in the ribs. Steamboat with an Irish whip but Rollins with a Flatliner into the turnbuckles. Rollins tries to get a second wind and he hits a running clothesline or two. Steamboat with a kick and he tries for a suplex but Rollins lands on his feet and Rollins with a kick to the midsection. Rolling with a boot to the head and he gets a near fall.

Rollins goes to the apron for a springboard clothesline as Steamboat struggles to get back to his feet. Rollins hits the springboard clothesline but Rollins can only get a two count. Rollins signals for the buckle bomb but Steamboat counters it a few times. Steamboat with a forearm but Rollins with an enzuigiri and Steamboat is down again. Rollins can only get a two count. Rollins is backed into the corner and Steamboat puts Rollins on the turnbuckles.

They fight on the turnbuckles. Rollins tries for a sunset flip power bomb but Steamboat holds on to the ropes. Rollins turns it into a buckle bomb and he follows it with a super kick for the three count.

Like I said before I really didn't do much for this match as the fans were already behind Colby. I just had to stand there and look pretty like Colby said before. I did get behind Colby a few times when he was down and cheered him on. But that was the most I did. We stayed out as Britani came out. I got into the ring with her as we talked in the corner, with Colby standing in our corner as Ivelisse and Shaul walked out to the ring.

Britani started the match out. She pretty much dominated the whole time as she never let me in the match. She had taken out Ivelisse and she was laying on the floor. Britani hit Knight-Rider (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb) she finally tagged me in and I climbed up top hitting my finisher Twist of Jade which is a 630° senton. I hooked Shauls leg and got the pin. I hugged Britani as Shaul rolled out of the ring. Colby got in the ring spinning me around. I looked at him confused and he pulled me closer to his body as he pressed his lips against mine. Before I could register what was going on. He was holding my hand up.

I sat in the empty divas locker room. My mind racing wondering what was going on. The kiss felt right but everything everyone ever told me made we wonder if he really was using me until he got what he wanted. I wanted to think that he was a good guy but I didn't know him. I rubbed my face grabbing my bags and headed out. I wasn't watching where I was going since I figured the place was empty by now but I smacked right into a someone.

"You know you should really watch where you are going."

"I thought I was the last one around here." I told him as I walked. Colby took my bag from me. I wasn't going to protest, I was tired and not in the mood for it.

"I saw your car when I headed out. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine." It was sweet of him to worry about me, but he didn't have to. I wouldn't even say we were friends. More like colleagues. I got to my car unlocking the doors and putting my bags in. I turned around to face Colby as he pushed me up against my car pressing his lips against mine, his body rubbing up on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer his hands resting on my hips. I could feel the growing sensation in my stomach. I froze when I felt the bulge in his pants press against me. I pulled away. "I can't do this." I got into my car and drove off, as he stood there looking shocked.

_**Name Key:**_  
_Jonathan Good is Dean Ambrose.  
Matt Polinsky is Corey Graves.  
Saraya-Jade Bevis is Britani Knight's real name or FCW diva Paige but I'm gonna keep using the name Britani instead._


	4. Chapter 4

I looked over at the time and saw that it was barely 4 in the morning but I couldn't fall asleep. Not when I had the images of Colby swimming around in my head. I just laid in bed staring up at the ceiling for hours. I tried to forget about everything that happened last night at the arena with Colby. If he only wanted sex then I would give it to him. Everyone already thought I slept with most everyone I worked with before so why not just sleep with him now and get it over with. I did want to sleep with him because I liked him a lot. I had more then a crush on him. And from all the random kisses he has sprung on me that can mean that he likes me to or he just wants to have sex but he is trying to make me fall for him so he can have an easier time to bed me.

"Jade, hunnie what's going on?" Ash asked walking into the room and sitting down by me. I looked over to her. "No you're not sleeping with him to prove that you are exactly like they think." I shrugged my shoulders, turning my attention back to the ceiling. She was always able to read what was going on with me with out me saying a single word to her. I've know Ash since I was in the first grade. We hated each other for the first few years but became the best of friends over some guy that was in our class. We have been the best of friends ever since.

"Why does it matter? He wants it. They already think he got it. So why not make the rumor true?"

"Because it's just a rumor and nothing more then that. Let them talk Jade. You're better then this. You know the truth and that should be enough for you."

"It should be but what good does the truth do someone if no one ever believes the truth? Am I really better then what they are saying about me not only behind my back but to my face too? I've always been good ignoring the haters, but I can't take it anymore. And don't even tell me that I should be use to it because I'm always going to have haters. Sometimes the littlest things can get to you."

"Jade it does a lot of good. But do you really wanna sleep with him and ruin everything?"

"What is there? He's only being nice to me so he can get in my pants."

"I can't even deal with you right now Jade. You know what's wrong and right and what goes against your morals. I'm not gonna stop you from making a huge mistake." I sighed as she walked out.

I looked over my reflection in the mirror. I had on a white skirt that barely covered my ass. A tank top that revealed most of stomach and left most of my cleavage hanging out. I had in a cherry belly ring and wore a simple pair of white flip flops. Everything telling me not to do this went out the window as I went to walk out of my bedroom. I stopped in my tracks as I remembered that I didn't know where Colby lived. I fell back on my bed sighing. I rolled over on my stomach getting my phone off the bed side table. I went through my contacts as I came across Colby's name. I chewed my lip as I hit the send button. His phone rang a few times before going to voicemail. I ended the call and tossed my cell on my bed. Maybe Ash was right. I didn't have to sleep with him for everyone to be right about me. I tossed my skirt and top off to the side. I got up walking over to my closet pulling out jeans and a shirt to wear.

"I'm sorry I should've knocked." I turned around as I stood there in my black and red lace bra and thong.

"No it's fine. Just close the door behind you." I told him as I just stood in my spot as I saw him looking me over. "Was Ash out there?"

"Uh no she was just leaving us I showed up. Can you put some clothes on so we can talk?"

"Talk about what? And I'm fine with what I have on." I slowly spun around. "Don't you like it?" I smirked to myself as he gulped.

"You're beautiful Jade but I want to talk you not fuck you."

"Why not? Everyone else wants to."

"I'm not everyone else. Now please put some clothes on." He went to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" I exclaimed going after him. He turned to look at me. This was my one chance to have him. But did I want to? I shook the thoughts from my mind and pressed my lips to his. He was tense at first but soon relaxed as his lips moved against mine. A slowly parted my lips letting his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I played with his long and soft hair. My legs wrapped around his waist as he laid me on the bed. He pulled away placing kisses along my jaw and neck. I let a soft moan out as he sucked and bit my neck. My hands went under his shirt as they roamed along his back. We flipped over as I straddled his waist. His groped my ass as I placed kisses all over his chest. All of sudden he pushed me off of him and got up.

"Put some clothes on Jade." He said walking out of the room. I got up holding my tears back quickly getting dressed and walking out to the living room seeing Colby was still here.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into the kitchen getting some water. I rested against the counter feeling ashamed of myself for what I tried to do a few minutes ago. It wasn't right of me and not only did I make a fool of myself but I embarrassed Colby. I had to at least try to make it up to him.

"Want anything to drink?"

"No I'm fine." Colby answered. I got a water out of the fridge and walked into the living room sitting by him. I was going to sit far away from him but decided against it as it was easier to talk to him by sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry Colby." I told him looking down at my hands, which were folded in my lap.

"It's ok Jade, but what was that in there?"

"Everyone thinks that I have or will sleep with every guy I have worked with or will work with in the future. I'm tired of being the only one that knows I haven't. I let it all get to me. Everyone says that you only want me to be your manager so you can fuck me. So instead of playing whatever game you are playing I was just going to let you have me how you wanted."

"I wasn't playing a game with you Jade." Colby started out taking my hands in his. "I like you Jade. I want to see where things will go if we take things slow. I believe you Jade."

"But you know me. And as much as you say you believe me, you let yourself believe the rumors for a split a second or longer. They make you think that you don't know me and that everything that is being said about me is true."

"I've never thought that Jade. I see you for you not whatever anyone else is saying."

"Bull shit Colby. I know you think I'm a whore, because sometimes I think that they are right and I'm this huge locker room slut."

"Never think like that Jade. You're better then them. It's just talk and anyone with a mind of their own would know that. They only hate on you because they are jealous that you have barely been in FCW and you have been given an awesome shot being with me. You do know that you're not just my manager but we will be later becoming a team for the most part if you will? I'll be out there for you and you'll be out there for me and every now and again we'll team up together and wrestle side by side." I looked up at him a smile starting to form on my lips. "They have tried every diva in that locker room to be with me but none of them were good enough. Our styles just didn't work out. They asked me who I wanted if I could have any female manager to work with. I told them Jade Oliver. They asked who you were and why I wanted you."

"What did you tell them?" I asked feeling the little butterflies in my stomach as Colby moved closer to me.

"I told them nothing. I handed over a DVD of your matches and promos and they saw why I wanted you. They went out the next day and scouted you and were impressed with what they saw more then what they saw on the DVD. You left them speechless. They had to have you. You gotta believe they have big plans for you once people know who you are." I wrapped my arms around Colby in a tight hug.

"Thanks Colby." I want to be mad at him for bring me in as I saw it more as an act of charity, but that wasn't what he was doing. He was just doing what he thought was right and sometimes it doesn't hurt to have help getting to the top along the way. I slowly pulled away from Colby pressing my lips against his. "I wanna try." He just looked at me confused. "Us as a couple I wanna try. If it's not going to be too weird for you, saying I dated a few of your friends."

"I'm more worried about the fact we have to work together and what would happen if we didn't work out. But I know that we are both professional here and we will make it work out."

"Colby I had to act like I was dating more then one guy in this business that I couldn't stand. But you would've never guessed it. Even if we do break up, we're still gonna be friends. You've been a really good friend to me and I'm not going to let you walk away because we didn't work out as a couple. And if we don't work out then we are better off as friends." Colby smiled pulling me into him.

"I like that sound of that. But we take things slow. I want you to see that I'm not after sex here. We're gonna see were things go between us." I smiled looking up at him.

"Ok, now come and let's go over things for FCW and NXT well listening to music we both like."

"Only if I get to pick the first round of music."

"Ummm let me think about that. Hmm nope sorry I can't let you do that." He looked at me with a devilish grin on his face. I quickly got up to run put he pulled me back down getting on top of me. He started to tickle me.

"What do you say?" He asked smiling and laughing along with me.

"Ok, ok, you pick." I got out in-between laughs. He sat up pulling me with him as I tried to regain my breath. I giggled as he tossed me over his shoulder and walked into my room. I slapped his ass. "Nice ass baby."

"Not as good as yours" He replied back smacking my ass.

"Ow" I whinned reaching back to rub it.

"Aww did I hurt my little baby?"

"Yes" I pouted.

"I'll make it all better." He said kissing the spot on my ass he hit. "Better babe?"

"Much" I told him. I giggled as he tossed me on my bed going over to my I Pod and turning it on to some August Burns Red.

"And this is why I like you so much. We have the same taste in music and you don't listen to crap like most women do." I let a small chuckle out as he crawled on my bed. I cuddled up to him as he laid down by me. We spent the next few hours or so just talking about music and movies. I was really happy that he didn't turn out to be after one thing and one thing alone and that he wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with him. This really was a new start in a very happy and fun relationship.

**A/N: Well this is the last of this story, I hope everyone enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone that read, reviewed and alerted it. It means a lot to me.**


End file.
